Computing device users have increasingly come to expect that interaction with their computing devices will be intuitive and efficient. In particular, when utilizing a scheduling application or an application that has scheduling functionalities, users want to be able to create new schedule items, such as events, task items, or to-do items, in a minimal number of steps and with a minimal amount of user input. Further, users are increasingly using small form factor devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, etc., for various tasks. Creating a new schedule item using a small form factor device can be increasingly difficult. For example, it can be difficult to select a desired timeslot or insertion point in a schedule and to type in schedule item details.
Rather than having to open up a form and enter schedule details to create a new schedule item, it is desirable to be able to utilize a quick create functionality that enables the user to efficiently create a new schedule item, potentially without having to lift his/her finger from the device until he/she is ready to commit to add the new schedule item to the user's schedule.